Madame Fate
Madame Fate is the fourth game in the Mystery Case Files franchise. This game focused on the character Fate who used her crystal ball to predict the future. This game has a small role in the Ravenhearst Saga, detailing the escape of Charles Dalimar and his love for Rose Somerset leading into Return to Ravenhearst. Synopsis Madame Fate™, a mysterious fortune teller, has foreseen her own demise at midnight this very day. She has asked for your help in investigating each quirky carnival worker to determine their whereabouts at midnight. Your investigation will include a multitude of fascinating personalities, from Art the Carny to Lucy the Bearded Beauty, while exploring the magical world of Fate`s Carnival. Each suspect has a motive, but only a Master Detective can discover the secrets hidden within Madame Fate`s crystal ball. *More areas than ever before! *Multiple brain-bending puzzles. Plot The case starts with the Master Detective meeting Madame Fate at Fate's Carnival, who had already seen him coming in her crystal ball. She tells the detective that the crystal ball had predicted her death at the stroke of midnight and that their appearance might be an omen of hope and that they may be able to help reverse her tragic destiny. She reveals she's lacking trust of her carnival workers and that a lot of them may be wanting her to die. She asks for the detective's help as he must investigate all the carnival workers and see which one is likely to be Madame Fate's murderer. The investigations go as follows. Larry aka The Amazing Larry - a hack magician employed by Fate, Larry's lack of magical prowess has caused him anxiety and he may snuff Fate in order to remain employed. The crystal ball however reveals that at midnight, Larry will find himself lacking limbs AND a job at midnight in a magic trick attempt gone wrong. Lucy aka Lucy the Bearded Lady - Lucy is by far the most popular attraction at Fate's Carnival. The reasoning that she may be the murderer is out of jealousy; there may be only one queen at the carnival. However at midnight is revealed that her trip to the barbers will be her last as she suffers a razor related accident. Marlena aka Marlena the Mermaid - Despite being married to Dante Camelo, Marlena is in love with the strong man Fabiano Brawn. Madame Fate had discovered the affair which could mean that Marlena may want to kill her to keep the affair quiet. Instead at midnight, it's revealed that she'll be caught in a net during her midnight swim. Art aka Art the Carny - a cigar-smoking ride operator from Capital City, it's rumoured that Madame Fate is fed up with his smoking and will make him quit. It's possible that this could make Arthur want to kill Fate. At midnight it's seen that he'll take his last smoking break at midnight. Twyla Tangle aka Twyla Tangle Contortionist - A super flexible contortionist, she isn't as flexible when it comes to latrine duties at the carnival. She may wish to see Fate kick the bucket. Instead at midnight, she will be tangled up and trapped in a washing machine. Bianca aka Bianca the Daredevil Diva - Due to having migraines from always being shot out of a cannon, Bianca has decided to have an intern secretly take her place for the most dangerous stunt. Madame Fate has threatened to replace her if she does this which may be motivation enough for her to kill Madame Fate. However, at midnight, Bianca will be too busy exploding during a practice stunt. Fabiano aka Fabiano the World's Strongest Man - Fabiano's strength is second only to his playboy antics, and due to Madame Fate discovering his and Marlena's affair, Fabiano may want to squeeze the life out of the fortune teller in order to conceal this affair. at midnight it's seen that he'll lift a weight that lands on his neck which he cannot get off. Lance aka Lance the Sword Swallower - tired of constantly swallowing fake swords, Lance is in the middle of writing a self-help book called Sociopaths to Success. But a 10-year performance contract stands in the way which is motivation enough to why he'd want Fate dead. Instead though, at midnight someone will swap one of his fake blades with a real one. Armando aka Armando the Ringmaster - Armando being a control freak ringmaster, he always felt as though his management talents go unappreciated and is convinced he could run a much better carnival than Fate. This may be his motivations to murder the Madame. It's revealed that he'll be murdered himself at midnight. Tabitha aka Tabitha the Lion Tamer - Distraught over the death of her white lion Mouser, Tabitha suspects Fate poisoned the pet because she's "more of a dog person". Tabitha could be out for revenge. At midnight, Tabitha will be mauled by a lion. Franco aka Franco the Excessive - A Champion pie eater and sideshow attraction as well as the son of Madame Fate. Due to his mother's insistence to find a mate, Franco has suffered from loss of appetite which could lead to him murdering his mother. At midnight, he'll swallow an entire horse which would kill him. Goodwell aka Dr. Goodwell Medicine Man - A snake-oil salesman, he sells various cures at his medicine show but Fate has discovered that he's embezzling carnival funds, he may want her dead to keep the money and keep himself out of jail. At midnight he'll instead be being killed by a snake. Puddles aka Puddles the Clown - Puddles being a true artiste believes Madame Fate has cheapened the carnival with bearded ladies and tattooed men. He may kill Madame Fate to see the carnival return to it's "classic luster". At 12 though, it seems that he'll shoot himself accidentally. Dante aka Dante the Tattooed Man - Dante had been renting out advertising space to competing carnivals on his pectoralis major. Fate being angry and seeking legal recourse, Camelo could murder Fate to avoid this. Instead at midnight, it seems that he'll be hanged by his own tongue. Mao & Amber Tan aka Mao and Amber Tan Acrobats - The duo that performs high wire shenanigans, on the ground they're better at picking the pockets of their patrons. Madame Fate plans to demote them to a side show act to punish them for their indiscretions. This could anger them enough to murder Madame Fate. Instead the Tan's will fall to death at 12. Madame Fate panicking that her murderer has not yet been revealed nearing midnight, she soon realises that her death will be the Master Detectives fault, as she feels the presence of a terrible darkness, its ancient heart beating slowly as it approaches and that a tormented soul has followed them to the carnival. She understands there's no hope for herself but honors her promise to reveal the detectives future. Staring into the crystal ball, the ball flashes images of a familiar house before Madame Fate screams and dies. A voice speaks to the detective, stating that the detective has stolen his first love and taken her from him - invading his house and taking what belongs to him. He warns that he'll never take his TRUE love... his Rose Somerset. Entering a red telephone box, the detective phones The Queen, who has been trying to reach the detective. She states that her sources reported that something was missed when the detective pieces the last pages of Emma Ravenhearst's diary at the manor. The Queen tells the detective that they must return at once as Emma's spirit may not be the only one that was freed, but that they may have unleashed the spirit of Charles Dalimar. The detective only replies with the fact that they already know... To Be Continued... Characters * Master Detective * Madame Fate * Larry * Lucy * Marlena * Arthur Lugen * Twyla Tangle * Bianca * Fabiano Brawn * Lance Pierceman * Armando Lucifonti * Tabitha * Franco * Dr. Goodwell * Puddles * Dante Camelo * Mao & Amber Tan * Charles Dalimar Trivia tba Category:Mystery Case Files games Category:Ravenhearst Saga